Finding A Way Back
by UnicornWafflez
Summary: Amelia has fallen into a deep depression than she hasn't been able to shake off. That is until they have a world meeting. She ses Arthur with Franccis and jealousy builds up inside of her. How will this turn out for her?
1. Chapter 1

USUK Finding A Way Back

Lately I haven't been getting enough sleep. There's a throbbing pain in my chest, and my head is spinning in circles. I haven't gone out much, but when I have it's to get a burger or two, or even a new new game. My house is a wreck, I'm putting on fifty billion pounds a week and my hair is being kept untidy. Even if the revolutionary war was many years ago, I can't seem to get it out of my head. It hasn't bothered me till now. Why now of all times? Arthur and I haven't spoken to each other since then; it's been ten years.

I want to talk to him, hug him, tell him I miss him. But sadly I can't, for I have made my decision, and I regret nothing. My independence is worth it, even if I did lose my Arthur that cold, sour day. The thunder, the rain, the depressing aura that lingered that cursed battlefield.

Not only have I lost Arthur, but I feel as if the world is drifting away from me. All the people I know, or knew I mean, are drifting away from me. They're out of sight in a far away land that is out of my reach. I just wish I could see everyone smiling and being friendly like we all use to be. Now every time I see someone it's as if I'm being held back. I can't cry in front of anyone, not even myself, heroes don't cry. They save the people who cry, and it's not like I can be my own hero...right? Ha! As if. Always being idiotic, I am.

My mind filled with flashbacks of the last world conference. We all seemed so happy...And ha, Arthur and Franccis acting like two kindergardeners fighting over a toy. Yao reprimanding everyone, attempting to calm us. Boy, Ludwig sure did though, that dude's insane! I can't wait for the next meeting; it's only two days away! This is my chance to turn back the clock, make things right! An excited tingle in my stomach, and big smile escaped my lips. The world didn't seem so heavy at that moment.

**Day of The Meeting**

I smile as I quickly throw on my bomber jacket. It may not be he fanciest, but it's right for almost any occasion. I swiftly made my way to my garage to find a silver, dented up car, this is my first, and probably last car. That is if it makes it long enough. I made sure my brown tie was straight before I stepped into the car. I sat down in the driver's seat and a small squeak escaped the seat when I sat. Had I really gained that much weight? I looked down at my stomach and grabbed my fat. Crap. Stupid addictive fast-food! I curse the day thee was invented! No I don't, I'm just joking! Don't go away my beloved!

I put the key in the ignition and started the car. I seriously need a new muffler. I dashed off to the meeting in my loud, and obnoxious car. then again, that's how everyone sees me, car like owner, and vice versa, right? After a bumpy, loud car ride I made it to the meeting. Late. I rushed into the meeting in a hurry. My stomach cringed, this is not how I planned today to happen! I swung the door open 'I'm so sorry I'm late!' I exclaimed panting. They all looked at me like I was from an alien planet. I quickly searched around the room for an empty seat, and took the first one I saw. I wouldn't be leading this meeting because i was late, but there's always next time. I sighed and rested my head in my hand and stared down at the table.

Lucas's voice is so monotone, I'm surprised I haven't died of boredom yet. Looking for something interesting, my eyes started to wonder the room. I looked at the other end of the long, oval shaped table to find Arthur and Franccis. man, I missed them. They were both holding hands. Why did this upset me so much? My face turned a resilient red as I looked at the two of them. My mind was filled with images of me and Arthur as the two holding hands, but then I flashed back into reality that it was really Franccis. His name sounded disgusting. I let out a sigh of annoyance and rest my head on my hand once again. I tried to focus on Lucas's presentation, I really did, but I just couldn't. Arthur and Franccis...how the hell did that happen? I clenched my fist and my eye brows furrowed. Am I...in love with Arthur? My heart rate shot up to a thousand a second. No, it can't be...never in a million years, no! I looked over at him once again to find myself getting lost in his eyes. I hope no one's noticed. His bushy eye brows, those sparkling green eyes, his oddly small nose that framed his paradisiac face just right.

I shook my head, slapping my face with my bangs. Snap out of it, Amelia! My stomach tensed up and I had the urge to slap myself. I pushed some air out of my stomach, that always helps me. But not this time.

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter two!

Please review this. It is my first romance fan fiction and I'd really like to know how I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding A Way Back Part 2

I shook my head once again. No, no, no! Snap out of it! I suddenly felt someone tap my shoulder. 'It's time for you to do your presentation.' Lukas said in his usual monotone voice with a blank face.

'O-Oh...' my face was red with love and embracement.

I made my way up to the front of the room and cleared my throat. "S-So dudes, I think instead of using global warming to enslave all humanity, we should genetically engineer a giant hero to help protect the earth! I give you... SUPER GLOBO MAN!" I exclaimed. I could hear sighs from everyone in the room. 'How is a giant hero suppose to help protect the earth or humanity's enslavement? Don't you think we need something more... I don't know possible?' Arthur said looking at me with his arms crossed.

'W-well...' my face turned so red I thought it was going to turn into mars and tiny aliens were going to start living in the pours of my skin. 'M-Maybe...' How does he not love the idea...? It's as amazing as his face! 'T-The hero could represent satellites that we send up to space to monitor the temperature of the atmosphere around the Earth. And, they could have cameras on them so we could know if we were having an alien attack!' I smiled, but still red as Lightning McQueen.

Looks of shock were exchanged across the room. Was my plan really... that good, or was it just that idiotic? I waited impatiently for their responses. 'Sounds like a plan, Amelia.' Franccis said smiling. I plastered a fake smile on my face. Ugh, it's nice that people agree with me for once, but why did Franccis have to say it?

After the meeting I ran up to Arthur, more or less glomped him. 'ARTHUR!' I shouted and smiled. He stiffened up; I hope I didn't scare him. 'A-Amelia?!' he looked at me surprise. I giggled "Hiya! Long time no see, ey?' I was just happy Franccis wasn't there to see this. 'I've missed you!' I admitted.

'Well, gee I couldn't tell' Arthur joked 'We need to catch up! Wanna go to the coffee shop that just opened up not to far from here?'

I smiled so much I'm surprised my face didn't fall off.

'Y-Yeah! totally, dude!'

We both got into our cars and went to the shop. The aroma of freshly baked goods filled the air. I looked around, I have never been here before. The walls were painted beige, there's a small stone fire pit, and each table is small and wooden with two seats. Each had a tiny yellow dwarf flower vases, in which they contained a purple rose. I didn't know that purple roses existed! I looked around in amazement. Now this is my kinda place to be. Arthur and I walked up to the counter to order our drinks; I ordered coffee with extra creme, and Arthur ordered his favorite Earl Grey tea. He paid for our drinks, what a gentleman! I was certainly happy, it was like we were on a date. Or at least that's what I'm thinking. Shh, don't tell Arthur I said that, or I'll send Tonny after you! I giggled at my own stupidity.

I don't know which is better: spending time with Arthur, or this coffee! 'Still love tea, I see!' i said laughing

'Still hate tea I see' he said smiling at me.

We walk outside and sit at a one of their outdoor seats. I haven't been keeping up with the weather, or the seasons. I gaze upon the park that was next door to where we're sitting. The tree's are a brilliant red and the wind is sweeping a few of the away with each gust. I rested my head in the palm of my hand and sighed peacefully. I haven''t been this relaxed in a while.

I suddenly hear someone shout 'ARRRTHUUUUUR' and loud footsteps running our way. I quickly look at the monstrosity that is bombarding us. That stupid blonde long haired, pervert Frenchman just had to ruin the moment, didn't he?! Arthur's eyes widened 'We need to get out of here!' he whisper-yelled to me. I nodded,I wanted away from him as much as he did, if not, more. He grabbed my hand with his free hand and he started to run off. I throw my empty coffee cup out as we make our escape. We ran all the way to the other side of the park. I ended up dragging Arthur half of the way. We made it to a small part of the park where there's a slide and a small plastic rock wall to climb. we hid behind the wall and panted. 'I looked over at him 'So why did we run, again?' I asked curiously. Honestly, I didn't mind getting away from Franccis, but since him and Arthur were acting all couple-ish at the meeting wanted to know.

'I lost a bet to him, and now I have to pretend like we're dating...' he replied panting. He took a sip of his tea. A smile spread across my face, I couldn't help it. I was relieved it was just a cruel bet. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. 'So Artie,' I said. My face turned red again, I hated but loved this feeling. A crush some might say. No, this is more than a crush...I'm in love. 'just to be clear you're not dating anyone?' I lifted my head and gazed into his beautiful green eyes that sparkled in the slowly setting sunset. 'N-no...' he was starting to blush now as well. Wow, is it this easy? Our heads started getting closer together and then... Franccis found us. He startled me and screamed and fell over into the mulch that lies in the playground. 'w-what are you doing here?! Why didn't you just leave us alone, you damn wanker?!' Arthur shouted at him. Franccis just smirked and started to drag him away. Arthur eventually pushed him away from him and he stomped off to his car. I would've chased after him, but I feared it would just make the situation worst.

Franccis walked over to me with an annoyed look on his face. 'Look, Arthur is mine. Got it?' he warned me. He was all up in my face and I wanted to kick him where it counted... 'Obviously he doesn't like you.' I retorted.

He put his hand on his hip with an attitude. 'He's mine. Not yours.' he practically strutted off. I no longer was jealous of Franccis, nor did I envy him. I just flat out hated his guts. I seriously thought about running after Franccis and saying something that I'd probably regret later...

Never the less, I hate Franccis more than ever now.

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter 3!

Please review, I really want to make this interesting!


End file.
